Quitting
by Verbophobic
Summary: The effect Hiei has on his love who just so happens to be a smoker HieiXOc


The orange haired girl couldn't believe it. Had Hiei really done that? "Believe it onna." His voice alerted her that not only had he actually done it, but he was reading her mind again. "After what we have done onna, you feel invaded by me reading your thoughts?" Avery cleared her mind and just watched the slightly taller male demon with her mismatched eyes. She lifted the eye brow of her right eye, the blue eye not the green one. "I have told you in the past that those cigarettes will destroy your lungs and i will not let my onna kill herself."

That brought Aver back to the present. Her eyes flashed to Hiei's hand and sure enough her cigarette was there still smoking. "May i have it back? These are quite expensive." Hiei growled at he only reply. How was he to make her see that he cared for her when she herself obviously didn't? His hand tightened as anger was clearly written on his face. "Aw Hiei, you smashed it." She sighed and took another out of the pack.

"Onna." His warning was evident. A bored look plastered it self on Avery's face. Another growl escaped him and a slight smirk appeared on an unknown on-lookers face.

"Hiei if me smoking bothers you so much go somewhere else. Then it shouldn't bothe-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as he cut in.

"I'm disappointed in you onna." She gave a short pause in lighting the death trap in her mouth. Their eyes met and she flicked the lighter, the flame engulfing the end on the cigarette. With out another word Hiei raced off using his demon speed. But it was too late, she'd seen the hurt and disappointed look in his normally uncaring eyes.

"I'm sorry Hiei, really i am." Avery spoke to the sky. She looked to the cigarette he had smashed and thought about it. In the past she would have tried to find a way to salvage it but now she just felt disgusted with it and her self. "Fuck it." Removing the one in her mouth she dropped it. For just a moment she hesitated then without another thought she smashed her heal into the damn death stick. Suddenly she felt a bit enlightened. "I'll stop for you, you fucking bastard."

Avery shoved her hands into the pocket of her sweatshirt. The small box felt so...repulsive was the only word that would fit. Sighing once again she headed to one of her only friends house. Entering the hall way she looked to the staircase. Two years ago she would have easily made it up, but now with her lungs like so not even half way up she would be bent over panting in exhaustion and pain. With one last look at the elevator she entered the staircase. "I'm one damned idiot if i chose to do this only to come back down in a few minutes." She laughed at herself. The felling she was getting was wonderful. It was like she was a caged bird that has just learned to open the lock on her jail. And now her wings were cramped but they would never open unless she made them. "Well i might as well."

By the time she made it to the top she was in severe pain and everywhere hurt. Her laugh was a surprise but she liked it. A caged bird she really was, stuck in the small place so long she forgot how to fly and she enjoyed the feeling of doing it once again. _I will fly for hours on end soon._ The thought brought more joy to her and she laughed again. Standing back up she smiled a soft smile but it felt more natural than the ones she has been using for the passed two years. Anyway she opened the door to Shizuru's floor. Kazuma wouldn't be home but Avery wasn't going to stay. Not bothering to knock she just entered the small apartment. "Hey Shizuru."

To say Shizuru was surprised would be an understatement. "Avery? What's up? You look like hell but with a happy face."

Taking the hand she had put back in her pocket once she had reached the top of the staircase out, she threw the cigarettes at her friend. "You can have them, I'll sell you my other packs half price if you want. I'm not going to give Hiei a reason to be disappointed in me any more." Shizuru agreed, immediately liking he change she saw in Avery.

Once a week Avery would bring a pack to Shizuru who would immediately pay her. Soon enough week turned two two. Slowly Shizuru was quitting, she couldn't do it cold turkey like Avery but it was the fact that she was quitting.

It had been two months since Hiei had spoken to Avery and she was glad. She didn't want him to see her open her wings to fly and falter in being able to. Not hat she has smoked since that day but when she had went into withdrawal it had been bad and she never wanted her love to see that. But she was better now and she wanted to see him. So she made the trek up to Kurama's human home. "Oh, good afternoon Godfrey-san. How may i help you?" Kurama looked at her worriedly. If Avery could see her self she would be worried too. Walking from Shizuru's house to the bus wasn't bad. But the bus stopped two miles from where she stood now. "I know it's a bit of a walk from the tra-"

Avery held her hand up. She wasn't breathless but her legs hurt and she was covered in a coating of sweat. "Well first call me by my first name and a cup of water would be nice. I never realized how far from the bus you were."

His eyes widened and it seemed that it clicked in his head that a smoker would never have been able to make that journey with out being breathless. "How long has it been?"

"Two months to the day. Hiei got through to me this time." Avery game him a smile filled with pride, happiness, and glee. "You know, that water would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh! Forgive me come in. I'll get you some water then i shall fetch Hiei." He turned and nearly ran into him mother. "M-mother?"

"You know i don't like that boy." her voice held a bit of fear.

"Hello Miss. M. You know Hiei isn't that bad, he helped me a lot over these past two month. Hey, what about that water Shuichi?" Kurama nearly jumped and ran from the room. He was confused and he didn't like the feeling. "Hiei has helped me qu-"

Instead of immediately getting the water he got Hiei. "Hiei, Avery's here and she-" Hiei's growl stopped him.

"Do not wish to see her." Hiei loomed at Kurama then back out the window. "What is that onna doing?"

Kurama looked over Hiei's shoulder. "It seems she and brother are going to play catch." Hiei scuffed and Kurama knew what he was thinking. He would be thinking that a smoker could never run and play in such a way with the boy. "Just watch her, it seems two months and you have changed her."

Both boys watched Avery and Kurama's little brother play. "Hn?" Hiei questioned.

"It seems that two months ago she quit." Hiei opened the window and jumped out before Kurama had a chance to say any more.

"Boy." Hiei looked at Shuichi's brother who visibly gulped. "Leave." With out a word the boy darted inside.

"Hiei." A smile slightly graced her lips. "I've missed you." Her eyes were half lidded and he wanted to know what she was thinking of. Using the Jagan eye her looked into her mind and almost immediately pulled out.

A light blush coated the fire demons cheek, which for the emotionless man meant that he was deeply embarrassed. "Is now really the time to be thinking of that?" She grinned and nodded. He couldn't see how was the time to think of when the first made love, the only time actually.

"Thinking of you has helped me all this time. And i realized two things that day. One being that i didn't want to be without you, that i truly do love you." she looked at him and without reading her mind he knew what she was. "And the second thing was that i didn't like disappointing you. So i decided that day that i would try my hardest to never disappoint you again."

He smirked and went into her mind. But this time he sent her a picture. Her blush made him smirk. "Lets go home you baka onna." Childishly she stuck out her tong. And he quickly grabbed it lightly in his teeth. _I love you onna._ He told her in her mind.

_Good, now may i have my tong back?_ He gave the tong a small suck then let go. "To home it is short stuff." He growled, grabbed her around her around the waist, and threw her over his shoulder.

"We go my speed." And he took off. Kurama watched the whole encounter and remembered how it all started. It started with Hiei smashing a cigarette. A smirk put itself on Kurama's face as he thought about how nicely his plan worked. From the very beginning he was the mastermind, he got the two together, made circumstanced that led to the night before Avery quit, and then the quitting itself.


End file.
